terrelinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Parlement du Comunesé
The Parlement du Comunesé (Bernician: Parliament of the Commonwealth) is the national legislature of the Comunesé de Terreli consisting of two houses: the Sénaté and the Chambre de Député. The Parlement meets in the Palís de l'Unité in Pyrus. There is total of 851 voting members of Parliament: 755 Député and 96 Sénateurs. Powers & Duties The two houses are equal in power, on paper, but both have very distinct roles when it comes to government. The Sénaté, as the upper branch, has more powers than the Chambre. The Sénaté is solely responsible for approving the national budget. The Chambre has no say in the national budget, though the Sénaté almost always allows them to give input, which may or may not be taken under consideration, out of courtesy. They are also responsible for approving cabinet, Courté National de Justice, and Courté Constitutionele appointments, approving treaties, and authorizing the mobilization of military forces outside of Terrelis immediate sphere of influence. The Chambre de Député also has powers not afforded to its counter-part. The power to amend the constitution lies solely with the Chambre, though a complete rewriting would require both houses. All constitutional amendments must pass with a 2/3 majority of the entire Chambre. All legislation must also originate from this house, though this is only an unwritten rule and the Sénaté could technically write legislation. In addition to the roles the Chambre has the power to remove the Premier and to call government members to be impeached by the Courté Nationale de Justice. Procedures The Legislative Session last from the Monday of the first full week of January, after elections, to the Monday of the last full week of December, after elections. The Parlement has a midterm break the last week of July and first week of August every year. The session opens up with a joint meeting opened and presided by the Re. The Sénaté then elects its Président in the Tuesday following the first meeting. During normal meetings any Sénateur may speak at anytime as long as there is no one else speaking. Debate on bills last for as long as the Président sees fit, but no longer than 72 hours; and voting last until there is a clear result or until voting has went on for 48 hours. The Président make call for a mandatory vote which means that all sénateurs not in attendance may be fined for insubordination. The meetings of the Chambre are more formal. On the meeting immediately following the joint meeting a Présidente (Speaker) is elected. During meetings Députés may not speak without first notifying the Présidente of an intent to do so and being called upon. Debates in the Chambre may last for up to 120 hours; while voting last until either a clear result is reached or 72 hours have passed. Unlike the Sénaté the Présidente may not call mandatory votes, but party leaders may do so. Membership Parlement elections are held on the first Saturday of December; every three years for the Chambre and every six years for the Sénaté. Each Sénateur represents a different région, while several Députés may represent one région depending on its population. Vacancies in the Chambre are filled by special elections, while vacancies in the Sénaté are filled by the Re. In order to be elected to the Sénaté a candidate must be at least 30 years of age, be a natural born citizen of Terreli, fluently speak Terreli, have at least a baccalauréat, and not be a convicted felon. Député candidates must be at least 20 years of age, a citizen of Terreli for at least 5 years, fluently speak Terreli, and not be a convicted felon. Leadership The Sénaté is led by the Président de Sénaté, who is responsible for presiding over Sénat meetings. That includes regulating debate and voting, as well enforcing sénaté rules and procedures. The Sénat also has a Vice Président, Sergent d'Armes, and Parlementaire. The Chambre is led by the Présidente de Chambre, who is responsible for presiding over Chambre meetings and joint meeting in which the Re is not in attendance. The Chambré also has a Deputie Présidente and Sergent d'Armes. The current Président de Sénaté is Elio Sauvage, and the current Président de Chambre is Juliette Reyer. Category:Terreli Category:Deradia